The present invention relates to a fiber-treatment composition. Various treatment compositions prepared from organopolysiloxanes and their compositions have been used in the art in order to impart softness and flexibility, smoothness, wrinkle resistance, and rebound, among other properties, to fibrous materials such as natural fibers like cotton, flax, silk, wool, angora, and mohair; regenerated fibers such as rayon and Bemberg; semisynthetic fibers such as acetate; and synthetic fibers such as polyester, polyamide, polyacrylonitrile, polyvinyl chloride, vinylon, polyethylene, polypropylene, spandex, etc.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) Number 54-131661 (131,661/79) describes an organopolysiloxane latex composition which is prepared by the emulsion polymerization of cyclic organopolysiloxane with epoxy group-containing organotrialkoxysilane in water in the presence of a sulfonic acid surfactant or quaternary ammonium surfactant.
However, because the alkoxy radicals in the epoxy-containing organotrialkoxysilane are condensed or converted into hydroxyl radicals during emulsion polymerization, such a latex composition cannot impart a durable softness and flexibility, smoothness, wrinkle resistance, or rebound to fibrous material.
Also, as a consequence of the emulsion polymerization of siloxane cyclics, such a latex composition invariably contains 5 to 15% oligomer. This oligomer adheres to, for example, the exhaust fan during drying in the fiber treatment process, resulting in oily stains. Also, this oil can drip onto the fibrous material, generating oils spots.